A Spring of Love and Loss
by Return-Of-White-Rabbit
Summary: At first the Host Club are as close as ever, but after Tamaki's death, will it all fall apart? Rated K for blood! TamaXHaru
1. Chapter 1

A Spring of Love and Loss

Chapter 1- An Expected Visit

It would have been just like any other _normal_ day at the Fujioka household, if the host club hadn't shown up at the door at God knows what time in the morning. Haruhi Fujioka's transvestite father Ranka wasn't impressed, and skulked off somewhere cursing Haruhi's friends out loud, and left Haruhi to sort out the guests.

"HARUHIIIIII! DADDY SAYS OPEN THE DOOR!"

Haruhi sighed deeply and squared her shoulders, and opened the front door quickly.

_Let's get this over with._

And as expected, they all were there. Hunny was clutching a large box, no doubt full of cake and treats, whilst his personal bodyguard and cousin Mori held his stuffed bunny Usa-chan for him. Kyoya was as usual, slightly slouching but not to ordinary human eyes, arms crossed. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning devilishly and carrying a large bag, which Haruhi looked at suspiciously, and finally Tamaki, Host Club King and annoying "father", stood with a confident smile.

"Haruhi! Daddy came to see you! Daddy missed you!"

"Senpai, you saw me yesterday."

As if Haruhi needed another doting father, with one always on her case.

"Well, I suppose I'd better let you in." Haruhi stood back as her friends came in, single file, into her traditional Japanese tatami room. All seven of them in one room was cramped.

"Haruhi! We've brought a surprise for you!" the twins sang, shoving the bag at her. She peered inside and saw a neatly folded dress, on top of a pile of clothes.

"We designed them all ourselves." Hikaru grinned, pulling another dress out. It was pink, with delicately embroidered patterns on.

"We'd be pleased if you tried them on!" Kaoru smiled in a childish way.

"Fine, if you'll get off my case." Haruhi said calmly.

"Okay, can you try on this one and this one and this one and this one?"

"Oh, and this one too, because it'll suit you for definite!"

"Hey, that's the whole bag!" Haruhi pointed out.

"We know!" the Hitachiins laughed, perfectly synchronized.

"Fine." Haruhi said again, and trudged off to the bathroom to change. On the way, she bumped into her (real) father.

"Oh, hello, Dad." she said. Ranka had all his make-up on and was ready for the day.

"Hello, sweetheart! I see you have some pretty dresses! How cute! I can't wait to see you in them!"

"Thanks Dad." Haruhi instantly wondered how she'd managed to cope all these years with her father.

As Haruhi changed, she listened to the club's conversations. She heard the twins say "Hey milord! Wait till you see what Haruhi's wearing!" and Hunny-senpai's boyish voice shouting "Takashiii! Which cake do you want?". She couldn't make out Mori's reply, he was so quiet.

She stepped out of the bathroom, slowly, in a knee-length deep purple dress decorated wih black lace.

"I'm finished." she called out sheepishly, and as expected, the twins rushed in dragging Tamaki. The looks on their faces were expressions of love.

"You look so cute!" the Hitachiins sang, but Tamaki said nothing. Instead, his face blushed bright crimson.

"Uh, senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking straight at him.

And that's when it all kicked off.

Tamaki did nothing to hide the scarlet running from his nose.

"Not again, milord!" Hikaru growled.

"We do something nice for Haruhi and you completely mess it up, pervert!" Kaoru hissed.

"Here, senpai. My dad'll kill you." Haruhi offered a tissue to the whimpering blonde curled up on the floor. He took it plainly, and clean himself up quickly.

"Ignore them, senpai. You know how they are." Tamaki nodded in reply.

"AND WHO BLED ON MY FLOOR?" Ranka hissed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Brave King

**Sorry it took so long guys! But Chapter 2 is now up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it belongs to Hatori Bisco and the peoples who made the anime.**

A Spring of Love and Loss

Chapter 2- The Brave King

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki's puppy eyes gazing in through the tiny kitchen window were getting extremely annoying, and it appeared everyone else thought so too.

"Will he actually give up?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the window while folding up a red dress neatly. Hikaru laughed.

"I doubt it. This is Milord we're talking about." he snorted, putting a light blue minidress into the bag. Kaoru smiled.

Ranka bustled past, looking unnaturally cheery after practically mauling Tamaki and shutting him outside.

"Haruhi, darling, I'm heading off to work! Early day today and I'll be out all night!" he sang, ruffling Haruhi's hair and leaving. Muffled yells and startled yelps from Tamaki were heard outside the door, before the clanking of high heels on metal. Haruhi made sure her dad had left before opening the door.

Tamaki was curled up into a ball beneath the window, whimpering, his face pale.

"Senpai, are you coming in or not?" Haruhi said impatiently. Tamaki looked at her and his face brightened instantly.

"Of course, dear daughter!" he smiled, pulling Haruhi inside the house and closing the door, "Daddy doesn't want you to get a nasty cold!"

_Oh great, he's back._

"Oh Milord, what took you so long?" the twins laughed. Tamaki turned and glared.

"Well I didn't see my sons bothering to help me..." he hissed. The twins sniggered to themselves and talked in hushed voices as Tamaki went to Kyoya's side.

"Mommy, discipline our sons!" he whined. Kyoya looked at him from the corner of his eye, and sighed.

"Sorry, Daddy, but I have too much on my hands right now, especially with you and your cosplays..."

"But why didn't you help me against Haruhi's other father?" Tamaki complained, shaking Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya responded by grabbing Tamaki's wrist and throwing it back to it's owner.

"You're our brave king, aren't you? Can't you fend for yourself?"

Tamaki's face went red, and he sat down. Hunny pushed a piece of cake to him.

"Here Tama-chan. This is your piece. I was gonna eat it but now you've come in you can have it." he said, smiling in a way only Hunny can.

"Thanks..." Tamaki began to eat it slowly.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" Haruhi said, her big eyes sparkling with compassion. Tamaki shook his head.

Haruhi was glad when they had finally decided to leave. She sat at the table in the tiny tatami room and got on with homework, trying to complete it for tomorrow. She didn't usually leave it this long, but the Host Club ate up too much of her time and she hadn't had time to do it.

It was peaceful until a distant crash of thunder roared in the distance. Haruhi stiffened, then got up to get a blanket from the cupboard.

Tamaki was out playing with Antoinette when the thunder hit. His first thought was Haruhi. Was she ok?

He knew he had to go out to see if she was ok, no matter how bad the storm became.


End file.
